<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любимый by Paranoiya, teamharrydore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409152">Любимый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya'>Paranoiya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore'>teamharrydore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Lives, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри пытается написать Альбусу письмо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ-2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любимый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Почему писать письма всегда такая морока? Вместо нормальных пергаментных свитков вечно какие-то огрызки. Перо или заляпано чернилами, или сгрызено до основания. Чернила то жидкие, то густые. Песка под рукой, конечно же, нет — не дай Мерлин, пресс сдвинется хоть на дюйм, и всё, начинай сначала. </p><p>Я нахожу стопку более-менее приличных свитков, разглаживаю их заклинанием и призываю чернильницу. И застываю перед пустым листом, думая, как же начать.</p><p>Дорогой Альбус! Можно подумать, он бывает дешёвым.</p><p>Милый Альбус! А он бывает другим?</p><p>Я вывожу на пергаменте простое и лаконичное: Альбус! </p><p>Альбус. Звучит, как будто я — это  Минерва и пишу ему докладную на покупку новых учебников по трансфигурации. Или о том, что Криви опять фотографирует учениц Рэйвенкло в душевых. Или прошу выделить дополнительного эльфа, чтобы следить за Поттером. </p><p><i>— Исключительно ради вашей же безопасности, Поттер!</i> </p><p>Я закатываю глаза, вспоминая декана и её вечно поджатые губы. Комкаю свиток и выкидываю через плечо.</p><p> </p><p>Что у нас дальше? Ах, да, Персиваль. Перо скребёт по пергаменту, выводя букву за буквой.</p><p>Персиваль. Перси. В ушах отдается занудный голос Уизли, от которого хочется залезть на стенку или заавадить самого себя. </p><p>
  <i>— Не делай этого!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Положи на место!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Флоббер-черви — не игрушка! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это дела взрослых, Гарри.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Министерство выпустило новый билль!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мои братья — идиоты.</i>
</p><p>Перси — лучший в мире способ попрощаться с любой романтикой. И с эрекцией, если говорить прямо. </p><p>— Нахер нам такое не надо, — бормочу я себе под нос, старательно вымарывая имя с пергамента.</p><p> </p><p>Так, Альбус Персиваль Вольфганг... Нет, это вроде какой-то магловский композитор. Вильфрид? Вильгельм? Вунибальд? Вульфрик! Как это вообще правильно пишется?</p><p>— Блядь, где эта карточка, когда она так нужна! — я вытряхиваю содержимое ящика стола прямо на пол. Эльфы, конечно, будут недовольны, но мне нет никакого дела до них и очередного письма от профсоюза эльфов. Вкладыш из шоколадной лягушки, конечно, находится на самом дне.</p><p>Альбус с карточки, как всегда, озорно подмигивает мне. Я провожу пальцем по самому краю, вспоминая себя в купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Мы прошли такой длинный путь. Слишком длинный, пожалуй. </p><p>Сова, сидящая на жёрдочке у окна, ухает. Она — не Букля, и Альбус давно уже не Вульфрик с вкладыша к сладостям. </p><p> </p><p>— Что там дальше? Брайан?</p><p>Хороший вариант. Я вписываю имя и уже заношу перо над следующей строчкой, когда имя бьёт в голове набатом. Брайан. Придурок, который вечно таскался за Дадли. Брайан. Петунья кормила его пудингом, а Вернон хлопал по плечу и говорил, что у сына отличный вкус на друзей. На друзей у кузена вкус, и правда, был неплохой: все как на подбор недалёкие, вспыльчивые и послушные. Идеальные вассалы при короле. У Брайана был хороший хук слева. Я тру щетину на подбородке, которую не стал сбривать с утра. Вздыхаю. Очередной свиток летит за правое плечо.</p><p> </p><p>Самый простой вариант — Дамблдор. Но стоит мне только сказать Дамблдор, как в голову сразу же лезет Снейп. Его вечное подкрадывание и тихий въедливый голос, полный яда. </p><p><i>Дамблдор</i> — как удар. </p><p><i>Дамблдор</i> — как презрение. </p><p><i>Дамблдор</i> — как угроза. </p><p><i>Поттер</i> — елейно, как яд. С ненавистью, презрением, отмщением. </p><p>— Съебитесь, профессор, — говорю я, отмахиваясь от призрака зельевара. </p><p> </p><p>За окном серый унылый день. Время тянется медленно, как очередь магов, пытающаяся пройти турникет утром в метро. Я провожу ладонью по волосам и, наконец, пишу то, что должен.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Сегодня в восемь у меня.<br/>
Пожалуйста, оденься попроще — я заебался вытряхивать тебя из твоих застёжек.<br/>
И придумай уже какое-нибудь простое имя. <s>Как у меня</s></p>
<p></p><div><p>Гарри.</p></div></div>Сова смотрит на меня так, что если бы у неё были брови, она бы точно их выгнула. Ей, конечно, не нравится отсутствие адресата.<p>— А то ты не знаешь, куда лететь.</p><p>Сова делает большие глаза. "Они всегда так делают, — скажете вы. — Они же совы!" Если бы! Просто эта конкретная сова слишком много о себе возомнила.</p><p>— Будешь прикидываться тупой — подарю Уизли.</p><p>Птица закатывает глаза и протягивает лапу. Спрыгивает на подоконник и ждёт, пока я открою ей окно:  пользоваться форточкой упрямая птица отказывается уже который год.</p><p>— И не ешь лимонные дольки. У тебя опять перья из хвоста полезут. </p><p>Она печально ухает мне в ответ и снова тоскливо смотрит на меня большими ясными глазами. </p><p>— Лечить не буду, — строго говорю я. — Будешь летать с голой жопой. А впереди, на минуточку, весна. У всех птенцы, а ты с... лимонными дольками.</p><p>Сова кусает меня за указательный палец и вспархивает в тоскливый серый день. Смотря ей вслед, я наконец понимаю, как надо было назвать адресата.</p><p>Любимый.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>